Gotta end it
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The prequel to 'New life for Ally'. This story explain why it says in 'New life for Ally' that Austin and Ally used to be a couple and it also kinda tie everything together so that all my Austin & Ally stories make sense.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Gotta end it**

**It's a day at Sonic Boom, Ally sit on a chair in the corner while many female fans are all over Austin.**

"Girls! That's my boyfriend you're goin' all crazy over." says Ally to all the girls who are going totally 'Austin-crazy'.

"Hey, Dawson! He's Austin Moon for cryin' out loud. Fans are part of his life. If you wanna be Austin's girlfriend you have to understand that you can never have him all to yourself." says one of the fan-girls.

"If you had a boyfriend maybe you'd see why it's kinda hard for me to see other girls goin' all crazy over my man." says Ally with more confidence than she usually have.

"You can't stop me from being an Austin Moon fan, Ally." says the fan-girl, who's name is Alyssa.

"No, but I won't let you take my boyfriend from me. I love Austin and you can't have him." says Ally.

"Ally...calm down." says Austin with a small smile. "You know that I love you. Please, try to understand that I'm a rock star and rock stars have fans and you know this."

"Austin...I hate when girls look at you with those eyes that say 'Be my boyfriend'..." says Ally, trying not to cry.

"So, so..." says Austin as he hug Ally, trying to comfort her.

"Austin!" says another fan-girl.

"Sorry, ladies. I won't sign any more CDs today. Come back next week when my new CD is gonna be available to my loyal fans. I gotta spend some time with my sweet Ally D." says Austin.

The fan girls leave, sad looks on most of their faces. Alyssa give Ally an angry glare.

"My cute Ally, are you okey?" says Austin.

"No, Austie, I'm not okey. We usually have such a good relationship you and me, but I can't just see you being 'eye-raped' by random girls anymore." says Ally as she begin to cry.

"By that you mean...what?" says Austin confused.

"This is something I really don't wanna do, but I feel like I have too. I'm breakin' up with you, Austie." says Ally, still crying.

"No, Ally...please don't break up with me." says Austin in a very sad tone.

"I don't want to either. Still I feel like I have to. To see all those fan-girls lookin' at you with those love-sick looks is too much for cute little me." says Ally, still crying.

"Ally D, you're smart, you know that fans are part of what I do, right?" says Austin.

"I know that, yes, but my heart can't take it anymore. Sorry, but it's no more Austin & Ally love...at least not for some time. Maybe we'll get back together someday, maybe we won't." says Ally.

Ally is still crying.

Austin can clearly see that Ally don't wanna break up with him, even if she feel like that's the only way at the time.

"Okey, Ally. I can't force you to keep on being my girlfriend if you don't want to." says Austin with a friendly tone. "I wish you and me can be together again soon though. My life's not gonna be the same without you."

"Awww! Austin, I wanna be with you too, but I just can't with all the fan-girls being on you like hungry dogs wherever you go. I sorry." says Ally.

Now Ally cry a little less than a few seconds ago. She know that Austin still love her very much and that he'll always care about her, even if they might never start dating again.

"See you tomorrow, Ally. I told Dez that I'd play video-games with him today." says Austin as he put on his leather jacket, grab his guitar and leave.

"Bye, Austin!" says Ally.

Later in the practice-room.

Ally play a soft sad song on her piano and sing too.

_**He was my world, my love and my sweet life. Now he's gone and I'm so sad. It's like I was gonna die.**_

_**Maybe someday I'll be his again. That's what I'm dreamin' of.**_

_**Oohh...that's is what I'm dreamin' of.**_

_**When he was there I was happy and strong. He made me feel so good. His love for me, it was like a light in me.**_

_**My soul was bright and powerful, the first time that we kissed.**_

_**The very first time that we...kissed.**_

_**The very first time...that...we...kissed.**_

_**Oooohhh.**_

"Hi, Ally!" says Trish as she enter the room.

"Trish...what a sweet sight for a sad me. Please, come in." says Ally in a low calm tone.

"Are you okey? What's wrong, Ally? You seem like your world's suddenly been destroyed or something." says Trish.

"You're more right about it than you know, T." says Ally.

"Tell me..." says Trish with a friendly smile.

"I had to break up with Austin today." says Ally in a sad tone.

"Why?" says Trish confused.

"Have you seen how every girl-fan just look at him as if they wanna be his soul mate? Such things are too much for me. It hurts every time I see it." says Ally. "Me can't go on like that anymore. That's why I had to break up with Austin."

"Aww, Ally!" says Trish as she hug her BFF, doing her best to comfort the sad girl.

"Trish, you're always there for me." says Ally.

"Of course...I'm your BFF, so that's kinda my duty to you. Friends are always there for each other. Since we first became friends you've done soo much for me, Ally. Now it's my turn to be strong for you and help you." says Trish.

"Thanks!" says Ally.

"My pleasure, Ally D, my pleasure!" says Trish.

"Trish. You're a true BFF. So nice that you're my strong friend who give me hope now when I'm really sad." says Ally.

"Ally. I'm your BFF through bad and good...ups or downs...rain or shine. You'll always have me." says Trish.

"Do you think I can become Austin's girlfriend again in the future?" says Ally.

"Actually, yes, Ally. I do think so." says Trish.

"I hope you're right, T..." says Ally.

"Me too, Ally." says Trish.

At the same time at Austin's place.

"Dude, why are you so not yourself today?" says Dez.

"Sorry, man! Ally broke up with me today..." says Austin.

"Oh no...!" says Dez, who now sound much more mature and adult-like than he usually does. "Why...?"

"Because of my female fans. Ally doesn't like the way other girls look at me and such." says Austin. "I know it's hard for her...and me, but now it's over."

"I'm sorry for you, man. That's no fun. You and Ally were so perfect together. Weird that it's no more." says Dez.

"Yeah, really weird..." says Austin. "I'll always care about Ally very much. She's still my sweetheart."

"I hope you two get back together again one day." says Dez.

"Thanks for the moral and emotional support. You're a good friend." says Austin.

"I'm doin' my best." says Dez.

"And that's all I could ever ask for, man." says Austin.

The next day things are far from the usual happy joyful atmosphere when Team Austin meet up at Sonic Boom to talk about Austin's next music-video.

Ally barely says a word to Austin. Austin don't even look at Ally, the few times he speak to her. Trish and Dez doesn't do much talking either.

"What theme should we have for the video?" says Dez to Austin. "Sci fi...? Maybe cowboy-theme..."

"No, I was thinking more like a 1970s style video. Vintage rock star clothing and old-fashioned electric guitars like maybe a few Stratocasters from 1973 or perhaps some Les Pauls from 1975." says Austin. "I don't wanna go too crazy, now that I'm 18, ya know."

"Sure, dude! You're the boss." says Dez.

"Are you okey with that Trish?" says Austin.

"Sure!" says Trish with a small smile.

"Ally?" says Austin.

"Mhm..." is all that Ally says. Her voice is low and sad.

"I'll call Lucas Henderson at 'Retro Guitars' in Boston and see if we could rent some older electrics from them." says Trish, who at the time is still Austin's manager.

Ally wanna say that Sonic Boom already has cool guitars they can use, but she's too sad to speak at the moment.

"Perfect. Give Lucas my blessing, Trish." says Austin.

"Of course." says Trish.

"Let's talk location now." says Dez. "Where should we shoot the video? Ally, what do you think?"

"Maybe here at the store..." says Ally, not able to think of anything more to say.

"Sounds good..." is all that Austin can think of to say as he try to not look at Ally.

"Okey, then here at Sonic Boom it is." says Dez.

"Good. I'll go and call Lucas right now, makin' sure we get the guitars here by Friday so we can shoot most of the video on Saturday." says Trish.

"Awesome!" says Austin, trying to smile a little.

Ally thinks about Austin. She still love him. That hasn't changed.

At the same time Austin's thinking about her too. He hope that they'll get back together soon. Now that Ally no longer is his girlfriend nothing is the same.

"I'll be back soon..." says Ally as she walk out of the practice-room.

"Where are you goin'...?" says Austin.

"I need some Ally-only time. Girl-thing." says Ally.

"Austin, what's she talkin' about...?" says Dez.

"No idea!" says Austin.

Ally run to the bathroom, enter, close the door and begin to cry.

"Have I made the totally wrong thing? Should I get back together with Austie? No, maybe not." says Ally, who's crying.

15 minutes later Trish has talked to Lucas Henderson from 'Retro Guitars' who has agreed to lend them the guitars that Austin need for the video.

Austin, Dez and Trish sit down in their nice cozy armchairs, but Ally still isn't back.

"Trish, where's Ally?" says Austin.

"I don't know." says Trish.

"She said that she had a girl-thing she had to do...whatever that means." says Dez.

"That usually means that the girl in question either have her period or that she's really really sad." says Trish. "In this case I think it's the second option."

"Then she's probably in the bathroom, crying." says Austin.

"I'll go and look." says Trish as she leave the room.

A few seconds later.

Trish knock lightly on the bathroom-door.

"Ally, are you in there?" says Trish.

"Yes, but don't enter. I need to be alone. You guys can do the rest of the meeting without me." says Ally as she locks the door, to make sure that Trish can't enter.

"It won't be a complete Team Austin without the songwriter." says Trish.

"I wrote the song for the video last week...so I'm kinda unnecessary." says Ally.

"Okey...gotta get back to the meeting. I'm back later, Ally." says Trish.

"Mhm..." says Ally.

As soon as Ally is all alone again she start to cry once more.

"This is such crap! Without Austin as my boyfriend my life is so boring!" says Ally, crying.

In the practice-room.

"Did you find Ally?" says Austin.

"She's in the bathroom, but she's too upset to join us now." says Trish.

"I wish I could make her happy again..." says Austin.

**The End.**


End file.
